


By the Stream

by Anon90



Series: Moments [6]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Newlywed, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon90/pseuds/Anon90
Summary: Gilbert and Anne have been with her family for a week. They are on edge.Will they finally give into their needs?OrOur newlyweds *enjoy* a picnic
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913065
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	By the Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please read previous stories from this series for more back story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Anne and Gilbert kept glancing at each other. They were in the kitchen busy finishing up their duties for the day. Gilbert having finished tallying the boxes of produce with Jerry and Matthew was now stocking up the fireplace with logs. Anne was almost done fixing supper with Marilla, taking her chicken pie out of the oven.

They were impatient to spend some time together without prying eyes.

“Um, Anne I think I’ll take a walk to the steam? As long as Matthew doesn’t need me” Gilbert said to the room, avoiding Marilla’s eyes. He stuck his tongue out at Anne pin the way she usually did playfully, before smiling.

Anne looked at him, eyes narrow, as he walked out the back door. Traitor. She had hoped he would find an excuse for both of them to escape. Now she had to think of her own one. 

How preposterous! She was a married lady trying to have an evening stroll with her husband. Not a child sneaking out to see her secret admirer. She would just _tell_ Marilla her she was going.

“Ehm. Well- Marilla?” Anne started nervously. “I-I was thinking I-”

“Oh!” Marilla exclaimed “Just go Anne!”

“Thank you thank you thank you Marilla!” Anne laughed, running out the door.

“Wait wait wait! Why don’t you take down a picnic?” Marilla suggested. Anne shuffled back inside, Matthew coming in from the barn being her.

“What a wonderfully splendid idea Marilla!” She exclaimed with glee. She hurriedly tossed together some lemonade, a portion of pie in a ceramic dish to keep it warm, forks and some grapes in a basket. Matthew handed her a lamp, reminding her it was sure to be dark for their walk back.

“You two are most romantical dears, I never would have thought to be so practical” Anne sighs. Then she wrapped herself in her thickest shawl and ran out the door, just as she has done since she came into their lives as flighty thirteen year old.

“Mercy me! Will that child ever grow up!” Marilla scolds after her. But she is smiling, and there is an almost indiscernible spring in her step.

__________________________________________________________

Unbeknownst to Anne, Gilbert was waiting for her where her path met the forest tree line. As she spotted him she smiled slowly.

“May I walk with you Miss?” Gilbert asked, bowing.

“I prefer to be called Princess by my royal subjects” Anne teased.

“Of course, Princess Cordelia. Allow me. “ He bowed again and took the basket from her, wrapping her arm around his.

Anne laughed from the bottom of her chest. It thrilled her that Gilbert understood her love for theatrical displays and played along with her, encouraging her love for imagination and flair. Her imagination had gotten her through the worst times in her life. She had nurtured it with time, channelling it into her work as a teacher and her writing, but she loved to bring it back to her childish whims every once in a while. They walked arm in arm to the steam, admiring the foliage, spotting familiar birds and feeling nostalgic for the yester years of their school days.

They reached their favourite spot near the stream. The sun was still up in the sky, not quite sunset. Gilbert placed a picnic blanket she hadn’t seen him carrying, covering the flattest area. They sipped on the lemonade straight from the bottle, Anne having forgotten glasses in her hurry. They chatted most companionably, stretched out on the blanket, laughing and arguing about menial things, such as who was the better corn picker between them, or whom ran the fastest.

Her head was in the crook of his neck. He smelled musky, like the earth, pine trees and apples. Her hand absentmindedly sought out his skin, fingers slipping into his shirt. Suddenly there was a thick silence between them, pierced with the sound of crickets and the babbling waters near them. Gilbert reached out to brush her hair from her face. She looked up at him. He was looking at her intently, making her feel warm inside. He got on his elbow and kissed her very gently on the lips, long and drawn out, hand on her neck.

“It’s such a warm day” Anne commented, sitting up. “I wish there was a way to cool down” She leaned forward and pecked his lips. Then she sat up, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Her eyes looked directly into his, daring him to stop her. She pulled her blouse off above her head, revealing her underthings, her corset making her waist impossibly small. Gilbert gulped and looked around them hurriedly, as if sure they would be caught. He wasn’t even sure he cared at this stage. He just wanted to see what she would do next. She took off her boots and hiking her skirt to her thigh, she rolled her stockings slowly down her legs.

“Anne- what?” Giberts eyebrows were practically in his hairline, eyes wide.

She lurched forward and kissed him again. She talked smiling against his mouth. “Are you coming or not?” Then she stood up and ran to the deepest part of the stream near them, slipping out of her skirt and pulling off her corset as she did so, leaving her only in her chemise and bloomers. She waded in, water reaching her waist, she knelt down reveling in the cool relief.

Gilbert hesitated for just a second, busy staring after his glorious, adventurous, beautiful minx of a wife. They had honeymooned near the ocean, so this premise of swimming together was not new to them. But her brazenness and excitement lit a fire in his belly. He shook is head and ran after her, shaking off his vest and pulling off his shoes. He faltered, flustered with a sock then the buttons on his pants. “Stupid clothes!” He yelled tugging at everything. Anne hides her giggles behind her hand, watching him struggle.

When he finally waded in in his briefs she watched his muscular form flex and started to feel warm again. He had to sit for the water to reach his shoulders. He grabbed her lightly by the wrist and pulled her into his lap. She sat straddling him, their foreheads together. The sun was setting in earnest now. The pink purple skies reflected on the surface of the water, illuminating their skins. 

“ _You_ are trying to take revenge sweet wife, for the other day’s corset teasing”

She smiled, eyes twinkling. “I may have decided on some friendly competition to see who can tease the most”

“Well you have won. I give up. I surrender to you, fair maiden.” Gilbert says bowing. He kissed her deep and languid relishing in her taste. The thin material of her chemise was wet, revealing her nipples in sharp peaks, Gilbert ran the bases of his thumbs over them. Anne whimpered, leaning her head back. He kissed along her neck to her collarbone hungrily. 

Gilbert groaned, exhaling “Oh I’ve missed you” as she wrapped her legs around his waist tighter. She rolled her eyes as if to remind him it had only been about a week since their last intimate encounter. But then she felt him harden against her bottom and gasped, wanting more. Ughh. As much as he wanted to continue, as much as he felt like he was trying to stop an oncoming train, he pulled away from her.

“Anne I love you and you are so irresistible but I - We- not here“

“I know, I know” Anne sighed frustrated at his gentlemanly ways. She was glad he didn’t laugh at her. He kissed her furrowed forehead, understanding.

They pulled apart, resorting to holding hands and enjoying each others company and the thrill of nature. They tried to, anyway.

The final rays of the sun disappeared as they sat back down on the blanket to eat their supper, happy to dig in with their forks. Gilbert had wrapped her up in her shawl, him having pulled on his under shirt and they made a fire to keep them warm and dry. “Marilla will kill me if you contract pneumonia.”

As attractive as Anne was usually, her wet hair in the glow of the fire was making him feel all kinds of sensations. He recalled as if it was yesterday: that day by the ruins. Her lava like hair, dancing in the wind, him practically (not really but almost kinda) telling her he loved her. When he had helped her off the wall their touch had felt like electricity. He had wanted her so badly. He still wanted her. He knew that he always would want her. 

“Would you care to paint a portrait Mr Blythe?” She grinned, using his lines against him. She was sitting near him, making them flower crowns as he stoked the fire and picked on some grapes.

She placed one on his head, declaring him to be the handsomest knight she ever saw. He smiled at that, placing hers on her head. “My most powerful Queen ”

They leaned back on the blanket and looked up at the stars for what seemed like forever.

“I don’t want to jinx it, but I am so happy”

“Me too Anne. I love you so much” He propped himself on his elbow and stared down at her. She knew what he was thinking because he often called her freckles his own little constellation. She laughed shyly and shoved his face lightly.

In silent agreement they got up and slowly got ready to head back. Having packed up the picnic basket and turned around to pick up the blanket he found Anne leaning a hand against the willow tree to put on her skirts again, omitting the corset. He watched as she lifted her arms to pull her blouse over her bare back. He spotted some white material on the floor next to her.

“Anne is this yours?”

“Oh yes, Gil” Anne said as she buttoned her blouse. “My chemise and my bloomers. They were too wet to keep on underneath”

Gilberts mouth went dry. The thought of her not wearing anything under her dress was too much for one man to take.

He dropped the picnic basket he was holding, hesitating only a second. He approached her in two strides and kissed her hungrily. He licked her bottom lip for entry and caressed her tongue with his, his hands on the hem of her blouse.

“Gil!” Anne gasped , pushing his hands into her blouse for him to cup her breasts and roll her nipples between his fingers. She longed for this, she longed for him. His mouth softened and she melted into it, moaning her pleasure. Together they took her blouse off, leaving her in just a skirt. Oh Christ she was beautiful in the last embers of firelight. Somehow it brought him down to earth momentarily. What where they doing? What if someone saw her, them like this?

"Anne? Are you sure we sh-"

"Just don't stop now Gil, please" The look on her face and his undeniable need for her won the battle in his mind.

He lifted her off her feet, her back against the tree trunk, him against her core her legs around his waist. Not the most comfortable accommodation but OH MY! She ripped open his shirt, clawing his chest and neck. Kissing her favourite spot on his jaw. He traced his hands up her ankle, finding that she was in her thigh high stockings. This spurred him on even more. He groaned, seeking permission with her eyes, eagerly granted. He placed his fingers where she most needed him, and found her to be soaking wet. Heaven help him.

“Oh Anne-girl is that all for me?” He growled against her neck. She flushed pink suddenly embarrassed but he kissed her warm face over and over. He looked deep into her eyes. “You are so beautiful. I love that you want me as much as I want you” She ground up against his fingers in response, unable to formulate sentences.

He worked on the most sensitive nub of her core, rubbing circles the way she liked. He sucked at her lips and her tight nipples until her eyes shone bright with ecstasy, her mouth in a gasp which he caught in his own. She leaned into his neck for a minute relishing his hard bodh against her soft one. She was a Goddess and he needed to feel her around him. He placed her feet back on the ground to hastily bring down his pants, he was more than ready. He stopped her from taking off her skirt. He stopped her from putting her hands on his arousal. He just wanted, needed to be inside her. He lifts her back up, perching her against the tree again. He nibbles on her breasts.

“Gil Please” Anne begs, catching his lips again. He smirks against her pleading mouth but obeys immediately knowing what she wants. He looks at her before proceeding, she nods helping him into her. She gasps as he reaches her hilt. They both still for a minute, taking in the moment. Delighting in each other, filling each other up, looking into each others eyes. When he starts to move in her slowly gyrating they are lost in pleasure, treasuring the feeling, welcoming the sweet build up in their cores. Anne holds on to the tree behind her as he moves in her faster and harder. Her moans in his ear and the moonlit skin of her breasts are enough to bring any man to his knees but he resists, wanting to get there with her.

In one (not so fluid) motion he lifts her off the tree, hugging her and placing down onto the blanket under him clumsily, where he knows he would be much more effective, and she would be much more comfortable. He pins her hands above her head, driving into her harder, flicking her nipples with his tongue. He shifts positions and works faster.

“Oh Gil I feel like I might-”

He pressed his thumb on her sensitive bud and she bursts into a million stars, her tightening core sending him over too. They had both been so on edge for days that they had reached their peaks hard and fast. They descend together holding each other still dazed and still attached, his head on her chest, grazing her with light feathery kisses on her skin.

“I love you Anne girl”

“I love you Gil”

They steal lazy kisses for a while until reality hits them as they laugh at the situation. Whatever would the mothers of Avonlea say if they knew. Scandal at the stream. Dressed and packed up they make sure the fire was out and walk back to Green Gables, in a haze of contentment.

They felt absolutely no shame about it at all until the next morning when Marilla went through the mending basket.

“Gilbert how on earth did you manage to lose three buttons off your shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God I wrote and re wrote this so many times. 
> 
> I have never written a sex scene and I wanted to get it an equal amount of sexy and sweet. PLEASE COMMENT what you thought and any feedback. I couldn't bring myself to be detailed in the explicitly but I will get there one one day!!!


End file.
